


My king's desire

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: An AU where Will is the king's right hand and harbors..indiscreet feelings for him.





	My king's desire

”Matthew Brown was guilty of treason for trying to murder me in my sleep,” said Hannibal. “He will be executed come noon. “  
Will Graham shivered in his clothes, he had been Brown’s lover and he knew how it looked to his master. He was the king’s right hand.  
“I did not know he would do it,” Will said. “I told lady du Maurier of my suspicions.”  
“I know. “  
“It still looks bad. “  
“Do you wish to plead for your lover’s life?”  
“I do not. He would have ended yours, and..he must die.”  
“He said that you had impure thoughts about my person and that you acted out fantasies of being with me.”  
“I.. cannot call him a liar,” Will said and blushed.  
“You would not tell me of your feelings though we’ve been close for years.”  
“It’s..not proper to presume ideas of people of royal blood. “  
“Instead you took a series of lowborn lovers.”  
“I did. I told none of my feelings before him.”  
“I have a wife because I need heirs. Once she gave me a son and a daughter I have left her alone. Alana cares more for her lady in waiting.”  
“The lady Verger.”  
“It would be proper for you to wed and take no more lovers.”  
“It shall be as you say. Who is she?”  
“Molly. She is a widow with a young son. She is barren now, but I think you won’t need heirs.”  
“Does she like dogs?”  
“Yes. She always plays with my lady’s dog.”  
“Good. Is our business here concluded then? Shall I see Brown die?”  
“It would look good. However..we are not done.”  
“My lord?”  
“I have loved you on sight, Will. I would have you have no lover but me.”  
“My lord..this is improper..”  
“Very. We shall be discreet. I chose Molly because she will be discreet, and Alana is in the same position as myself.”  
“I did not let my lovers..take me. I saved myself for you.”  
“How sweet. Such a gift shall be well received.”  
Will let his king kiss him, and sighed in happiness.

*  
He was properly taken in the royal bedchamber and it was worth the wait. It would be worth the lies and the deception. He would come to love Molly after a fashion, and she would always know whom his heart really desired.


End file.
